Flu Season
by Hello Sunshine
Summary: An evening between friends flu and all. A fic to show that we don't always grow up.


A/N: This is just something I came up with to help me get through my nasty flu...I really do hate flu season! I set this when they are all in College or University sometime. I always liked stories about digidestined friendship, so I decided to try it too! Constructive Criticism is welcome, don't hesitate! Oh, and I don't own any of the characters. Thanks!

It was a very sick Mimi Tachikawa who stood in her spotless kitchen that night, making herself a giant mug of chamomile tea with honey. She stirred the thick, sugary liquid into the steaming mug unconsciously.

'Flu season sucks' she thought bitterly to herself before taking a sip and wincing as she burnt her mouth. Abrupt laughter from the living room of her apartment startled her and caused her to spill some of the tea on her hand. She cussed under her breath before crouching over in a sneezing attack. The laughter stopped and she heard a set of heavy footsteps coming her way. She doubled over, gripping the corner of the counter, eyes watering from the tickle in her nose and body shaking with the violent sneezes.

"Geez Mi, don't be so unhygienic, use a Kleenex at least" Mimi turned around and glared at the young man in the doorway. His comment could have been taken as unsympathetic if it weren't for the tender smile on his face and the concern in his words. He wordlessly picked up her mug from the counter and handed her the box of Kleenex she had carried around with her all night.

His blonde hair flopped over his cerulean eyes, big and bright under the artificial lighting of the kitchen. He was wearing a long sleeved white shirt and a pair of worn jeans, his white socked feet shuffling on the smooth tiled floor.

"Tanks fer yer concern Takeru" she muttered out, wiping her mouth on the back of the sleeve on her pink hoodie. He laughed quietly and wrapped his arms securely around her shoulders, her petite frame reaching just below his shoulders. He handed her the steaming mug and steered her towards her living room where they encountered the rest of their friends who were snickering quietly at their impressions of their old professors.

Daisuke Motamiya was hunched over in his seat on the left side of her couch; one mahogany eye closed the other squinting out at the occupants of the room, his tongue lolling about the side of his mouth. He was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a dark brown hoodie, his goggles had sitting crookedly on the top of his head, messing up his short, dark brown hair.

Taichi Kamiya was sitting closest to him, howling with laughter, drying his tears of mirth with the back of his blue long sleeved shirt, his jean clad legs strewn haphazardly on the side of the recliner, his huge mop of brown hair sticking out at every angle possible.

Snickering across the coffee table from Taichi, Yamato Ishida was snickering helplessly, amused, no doubt, by the immature, unpredictable antics of his friends. He was dressed casually, although smartly, in a tight, black long sleeved shirt and dark wash jeans, his black boots still on, his blonde hair still stylishly long and in front of his ice blue eyes.

Daisuke immediately snapped to attention at the sight of their pink clad, honey haired friend.

"Mimi! You wanna see my impression of Professor Hiro? It's real good!" Takeru chuckled under his breath as the sick girl glared at him and flopped down on the couch in between Daisuke and himself. She folded her grey, sweat pant legs underneath her and gratefully accepted her mug of tea from Takeru who leant back into the couch, his arm thrown across the back casually.

"No Daisuke, I don' wawn to see yer impression" Daisuke bit back a bubble of laughter at Mimi's congested voice and handed her the garbage bag as she blew her nose. Yamato and Taichi exchanged smirks at their Mimi's misfortune and Taichi leaned forward to address her.

"So Mi, how's bein' cooped up in this ole apartment treating you these days?" Mimi decided to not grace him with an answer, sniffing and tossing her head instead. Taichi only grinned wider.

"You know, you're pretty sexy when you're sick" Yamato, Takeru and Daisuke laughed loudly when he was greeted with a couch cushion in the face.

"Come _on _you guys, I'm missing all the gossip being cooped up in here, what's going on in the real world huh? I _gotta_ know!" Mimi took a sip of her tea and leaned back contentedly into the couch, shooting Taichi another pointed glare and curling up in Takeru's side, her feet finding their way into Daisuke's lap.

"Well," Daisuke began thoughtfully, "Sumiko is ignoring Tenshi because he told her that green made her look fat and pasty, Ai and Yumi are fighting over Mamoru but I think that Kyoko is actually the one dating him now. They may or not all find out that he has been playing them over the last few months, so it should be fascinating to see the outcome…" he trailed off and stared into space while rubbing Mimi's feet. Yamato snorted.

"You are such a woman Dai, exchanging gossip with the Princess of Pink. I thought you knew better, but apparently not" both he and Taichi shook their heads in mock disappointment and Mimi closed her eyes in relaxation. Takeru chuckled softly again and twirled a honey curl around his finger.

"Don't you mean Queen of Pink" Mimi mumbled; "Hikari is the Princess now….maybe I should introduce her to the Gekomon….they would show her some _real_ appreciation" All the boys present laughed. Taichi had been the only one to see 'Princess Mimi' but he and Jyou had been sure to tell everyone _all_ about it.

"Speaking of Hikari, where is she anyways? I haven't seen her around recently" Daisuke asked innocently, looking at Taichi. Taichi shrugged his shoulders and kicked his feet in the air.

"I dunno, she has some sort of weird photo shoot that she's been planning non-stop for the past few days. She sends her sincerest apologies to you Mimi that she could not come with us to console you but she's almost finished planning and wants to start shooting soon, she says she might be along later," the boys paled at the remembrance of Hikari's last photo shoot while Mimi brightened considerably.

"Oh that's so exciting! I can't wait, I love being her models! What's the theme this time?"

"I dunno" Taichi shrugged again; "From what I understood it was an elemental theme meets sci-fi." The other stared at him incredulously and he could only raise his shoulders helplessly.

"So…like…Data from Star Trek goes all….Poison Ivy?" Daisuke asked, scratching his head. They all laughed at the image painted in their heads. Yamato looked up thoughtfully.

"I wonder, you know if it was possible to have a certain element for each person, which one we would have." They all sat and pondered the statement silently. Daisuke suddenly straightened and pumped his fist in the air energetically.

"I KNOW! I would be the magnificent, powerful…" he paused dramatically and the other occupants in the room stared at him "…LION" There was a pause in which everyone stared at Daisuke blankly before bursting into laughter.

"Daisuke! A lion is an animal, not an element! An element is like fire and water. Those kinds of things," Mimi giggled out while affectionately leaning over to hug him as he pouted.

"I think you would be Air Daiuske. It's such a…uh, feminine quality after all" Takeru said, laughing good naturedly at his friend. Both Mimi and Daisuke glared at him.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" They both demanded angrily. Takeru seemed to sense his mistake and blinked at the two sitting beside him on the couch. He turned to his brother for support but Yamato only shrugged and smirked at him.

"Well you know…cause Air is flighty…and weak…and so is Daisuke…"Takeru trailed off nervously as Daisuke gave an indignant huff and Mimi glared more then before.

"And so are girls then? Is that what your saying Takeru?" Takeru opened his mouth to defend himself but was cut off by Mimi "You know I expected this from someone like Taichi-"

"Hey!" Taichi exclaimed from his recliner, swinging his legs over the front of his chair and getting up, slowly making his way towards the 3 occupants on the couch "I'll get you for that Tachikawa!" Daisuke made a face at Takeru over Mimi's shoulder.

"Yeah TS, who do you think you are coming out with those sexist jokes- Yamato? Just because he thinks it works to pick up the ladies doesn't mean it'll actually work for you!" Yamato glared at the goggle-clad boy and moved swiftly across the room.

"You'll pay for that Motamiya, no one insults my pick up moves"

"ATTACK!" Mimi suddenly screeched and leapt at the shocked Takeru. He scrambled out of her path of attack and hit his brother in the knees, sending both flying to the floor. Daisuke, who had seen Yamato making the move towards him had gone flying sideways in an attempt to hide under the coffee table and managed to fly right into Taichi, both of them falling over each other to keep their balance.

Mimi shrieked like a banshee and leapt on top of Yamato and Takeru, her tiny fists coming raining down on the two while Takeru squirmed to put Yamato closer to their attacker. Yamato managed to grab a hold of Daisuke's ankle and Daisuke, in his desperation shoved Taichi into the fray on the floor while he was being dragged.

None of them heard the front door open and close, nor the soft footsteps coming towards the living room. Hikari stood in the opening of the living room and looked down at the mess her friends had degraded into. She looked shocked and, eyes wide stepped into the room.

"What in the world are you guys doing?" Five guilty heads swung around to face the tall, willowy figure in the room. Hikari was wearing black pants and a white blouse with a pink necklace. Her brown hair was put up in a messy, but stylish ponytail and her brown eyes reflected her obvious confusion (tinged with a fair bit of amusement) at the pile of her friends on the floor.

Mimi was straddling Takeru, tickling him mercilessly. Takeru had grabbed Yamato's ankles in an attempt to escape Mimi. Yamato himself was twisted in an odd pretzel shape, his head pillowed in Taichi's back and holding Daisuke under his arm giving the athlete a well-deserved noogie. Taichi was splayed on his stomach, holding Mimi around the waist, his legs trapped by Daisuke's body and being constantly kicked by both the flailing Takeru and Daisuke.

"Hiya Hikari! Glad you could make it!" Mimi smiled brightly at her long-time friend and Hikari laughed out loud.

"Sometimes, you guys are too much" She flopped down in her brother's previous seat on the recliner and watched as the group slowly untangled themselves and took their previous spots. Taichi perched on the arm of the recliner and slung his arm across the back.

"Done your work, sister of mine?" he questioned as Hikari grinned up at him.

"Yep, do you guys wanna know who you'll be this time around?" They all looked at each other and then at Hikari.

"YES!" Hikari laughed and brought out her portfolio.

"Alright, alright no need to shout. I'm glad you're all so excited about this, it'll make the shoot so much easier." She smiled happily and turned to Taichi, handing him the first drawing.

"Taichi you're Fire. And in the photo you'll have these really futuristic, energy-powered guns and have like tubes and stuff coming from you're body. Like a super-robot fighting machine." Taichi grinned happily at the drawing and stuck his tongue out at the others.

"Yamato, you're Water and Ice." Hikari leaned across to hand him the drawing. "In the photo, you'll kind of be like the mad scientist type in his laboratory of ice, making an army of robots. Kind of like Mr. Freeze in Batman." Yamato could only smirk, obviously not having a problem with the idea. Hikari took out Daisuke's next and passed it to him with a smile.

"You, Daisuke will be flying in a winged motorcycle above the cities." Daisuke looked uncertain for a second before Hikari continued, not noticing. "You'll be Lightning obviously, so it will have to be stormy" He relaxed considerably and the others snickered as Hikari passed Mimi another drawing.

"Mimi, you are going to be an alien." Mimi blinked and everyone else had to smother their laughter as to not offend Hikari. "You'll be Plant as well…I guess you could say it's like Data meets Poison Ivy!" Hikari laughed at her own joke as the others looked at each other wide eyed.

"What about me Hiakri?" Takeru asked, interrupting her laughter.

"I was getting there Takeru, hold your horses." She smiled at him and slowly pulled out another drawing. "You are going to be in space ship, time traveling or something like that. I was thinking of maybe putting you in a spaceship and have a dinosaur looking into the windows or maybe-"

"Hikari! Continue?" Takeru looked worried as he interrupted her rant.

"Oh, Air of course. What else would it have been?" Everyone else burst into uncontrollable laughter as Takeru put his head in his hands, groaning. Hikari blinked, looking around her in a confused manner.

"Was it something I said?"

THE END


End file.
